A Mako Adventure - Revenge - BOOK 2
by Mako.lover
Summary: When Lyla swims around Mako and sees a dark figure, she knows there is big trouble. Also some of their friends are disappearing but soon they return and they are ready for revenge! Hope you like it and please review! :) xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is Revenge the second book and for those who haven't read the first book, Trident Troubles… here is what happened.**

**_Zac found out that he is becoming a western merman and he will become very dangerous with the trident that is taking over his soul. The pod returned with a merman pod that helped them, the Azora pod. Llewelyn was the leader of the pod and also Lyla's father but they didn't know each other. The Azora pod turned out to be western and wanted to take over Mako. They also got Zac and made him western to help them. Lyla was killed by her father with his trident but he realized his mistake and turned good again. Llewelyn and Zac worked together and brought Lyla back to life with power from the tridents. Llewelyn and Aquata also fell in love and got married, she is now pregnant. Lyla and Zac are a couple. Evie broke up with Zac a few days earlier after he forgot their anniversary date. Cam and Nixie are also together. Sirena is alone at this moment but she is very happy. And Rita was Lyla's mother's sister. She is really Lyla's aunt._**

Chapter 1: Are you telling the truth?

Lyla swam around Mako. It was dark and the sky was wide open, the next night is a full moon and it is now the first full moon since the pod got free from the western mermen and Zac is now also part of the pod so he will be there with her. Now that everything is back to normal, they have to focus on getting their moon rings. Lyla was so happy, nothing could spoil her mood.

Then it came…

Lyla saw a dark shadow swimming towards land. He looked like a merman but she was positive that is wasn't Zac or her father. It was someone else but who? She swam back to Mako and curled up in the moon pool, she will tell everyone what she saw tomorrow. But what merman could be searching for trouble here. The western mermen were defeated, weren't they? She have to find out where Zac is.

**~On the beach~**

Evie was walking on the beach, thinking about Zac. She thought by herself. "Was I too hard on him? Is he really seeing Lyla?" She had no answers. Suddenly she bumped into David who was also walking on the beach and thinking about Sirena.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay Evie. What's wrong, you look awful."

"Oh nothing, just thinking about stuff."

Then a man approached them. He was in his late thirties and he had dark brown hair. "I really need to speak to you Evie and David. Come with me." They both looked at each other, clearly confused but Evie nodded and followed the man, David hesitated but also followed.

"Evie, David. I want to tell you everything so that you know what you are dealing with." Evie and David glanced at each other but turned back to the man.

"My name is Phillip, I am a merman and we recently got defeated by a pod of mermaids from Mako Island. Zac is also a merman, Sirena is a mermaid…." He continued to tell everything that happened to Zac with his powers and the fact that Lyla, Sirena and Nixie were mermaids as well, he even showed them that he is a merman too.

"The only reason why Zac did not tell you his secret is so that he could be with Lyla. She has the same power and ability that he has now. And Sirena on the other hand, she couldn't care less about you, David. She was only using you to get gigs at the café." David shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe you, Sirena is not like that.

"I am very sorry but it is the truth. But I can help you get revenge on them. They hurt you, now you can hurt them. And you can do it together, I can give you powers and transform you into a mermaid and a merman. What do you say?"

Evie and David were both shocked to hear what Phillip had to say but for some reason they both believed him, David was now furious with Sirena. He and Evie stood up, holding hands and agreed to get their own powers. Phillip nodded to them and said. "We will leave in 3 hours, go and get your boat ready, it's going to be a long journey." They smiled and ran off to David's boat.

**~At Zac's house~**

Zac woke up to someone softly knocking on his door. He stood up and opened and Lyla was in front of him. "What is wrong Lyla, its only 4 am."

"Zac I really need to know, were you swimming tonight? I saw a merman swimming towards land and I…"

"Lyla, I haven't been swimming but please don't get yourself worked up over nothing okay? Get some sleep then we will talk tomorrow." Lyla nodded and gave him a hug, he kissed her goodnight and she went back to the beach but no one was there.

**~In the Moon Pool~**

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when everyone woke up to Aquata screaming. Everyone started to scream and thought something was wrong. To their surprize Aquata just smiled as she held a beautiful mermaid baby with golden blond hair in her arms.

"She is here everyone!"

"Let me see..."

"Oh she is gorgeous!"

"I love her already."

"Hi there princess, I am your daddy and you are Leah." Leah smiled and started giggling.

Lyla swam through the entrance of the moon pool and broke the celebration of the new born mermaid. "I have terrible news, last night I saw something swimming to land. It looked like a merman but it was not Zac, I just came from his house."

Everyone frowned. Nixie spoke first. "Then who would it be?"

"I don't know but we have to find out."

"I agree. He could be looking for trouble."

**Next chapter coming soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where's Evie and David?

Lyla and Zac were now sitting at a table in the café, they both ordered prawns and fruit juices. Carly brought the meals to their tables.

"Hi guys, have you seen David today? He is never late for work."

"No, sorry haven't seen him. I will ask Sirena if she maybe saw him." Lyla replied. They both started gobbling up the prawns, it's strange how they like to eat prawns for breakfast. Then Zac turned around looking through the café.

"Who are you looking for?" Lyla asked.

"Evie, she is not here either. I want to talk to her... about well us. I just want to tell her that I didn't mean to forget our date but that I am dating you now. I still want to be friends with Evie."

"It's okay Zac, I understand. But yeah I haven't seen her or David. Where could they be?"

**~Out in the ocean~ **

Phillip, Evie and David were still in the boat, they have been there all night. Phillip managed to use his powers to stay dry on the boat. Evie and David were amazed every time he used his powers. There was a small island coming into their vision.

"What's the name of that island?" Evie asked, pointing out to the small island on the horizon.

"That, my dear Evie, is Azora Island. It is where you will be transformed, it was the island of my previous pod. You know, before we got defeated by that stupid Mako pod." Phillip looked disgusted just talking about Mako.

"How exactly will we be transformed?" David asked. Phillip began to explain.

"You see, the full moon plays a very important role in merpeople. It gives you the powers. Tonight is a full moon and you two are going to be in the moon pool when it rises. I will be there with you but there is always a chance that you will become unconscious. But when you wake up tomorrow morning, you will both have powers."

"But we don't even know how to use our powers." Evie protested. Phillip told them not to worry, he will be their teacher and show them everything. They continued with the boat until they came to the shore. Evie and David jumped out and went to explore the Island while Phillip went down to see if there was anyone in the moon pool.

**~Moon pool on Mako~ **

Llewelyn said that he will go with the girls and Zac to see if there is anyone out on the reef. Aquata must stay in the moon pool with Leah. She was little but she could already swim, she has powers as well but she can't use them now. Mermaids learn to use their powers when they are a little bit older.

And so everyone swam out and they looked all around Mako and out on the reef. They could not find anything, not even one small clue. Finally they swam back to the moon pool. Lyla was very scared but Zac comforted her. "Don't worry Lyla, we will find out who that was." Lyla tried to smile as Zac kissed her on her forehead but she failed.

**~Azora Island~ **

The sun was already setting when David and Evie returned to the beach. Phillip was there waiting for them. "So, could you find anything interesting?" he asked. Evie shook her head sadly. Phillip handed the scuba diving equipment out to her and David. "Here, put these on. It's about a 50m deep swim to the entrance of the moon pool.

When they were all suited up in the scuba gear, Evie and David followed Phillip as he dove into the water. They stared in amazement as Phillip's legs transformed into this bright green tail. They swam for about ten minutes down until they came to an underwater cave entrance. They swam through and surfaced in the moon pool. They sat in the moon pool, anxiously waiting for the full moon to rise.

"Do you really like Sirena?" Evie finally asks.

"Well I did, but she didn't even trust me enough to tell me her secret, so I don't like her anymore after this.

"Well, I still think your pretty cool … if it helps?" Suddenly Phillip broke their conversation. "Shhh, it's now starting guys. Just sit back and relax." David moved closer and held Evie's hand. They sat back and saw the moon coming through above them. When the moon was at its strongest they both just blacked out.

The next morning Evie and David woke up on the beach, Phillip was sitting next to them. "I am glad you finally decided to get up. Now let's see if this worked." Evie and David stood up and both dived into the water. A few seconds later Evie surfaced and saw that she had a purple tail and a matching purple bikini top. David surfaced next to her, only he had a green tail just like Phillip. They both smiled and swam back to shore.

"That was the weirdest feeling ever." Evie was stunned.

"You can say that again. So what's next Phillip?"

"Now we are going to start with lessons, I just need to do something. Meet me here in 25 minutes then we can begin. You have a lot to learn." He dove into the water and disappeared.

**Please review! Next chapter coming soon... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lesson of power

Phillip came back with one of his merman friends, his name was Alvin, he is Phillip's brother and also a western merman. Just he has blond hair other than Phillip.

"Hi you two, nice to meet you. I will be helping Phillip to train you with your powers." Evie and David both smiled and greeted Alvin. He gestured to them to take a seat on the beach. When they all sat down he began to explain.

"You both were transformed last night. You are western merpeople, you have a lot of powers. I will show you how they work but you must pay attention, okay?" Evie and David glanced at each other but nodded to Alvin.

"First you have Telekinesis, which means you can move different objects without touching them, it is also called Levitation. Second, you have Hydrokinesis – the ability to move water. To heat water use Hydro-Thermokinesis and to freeze water, you have Hydro-Cryokinesis. Got it so far?"

"It's very complicated." David said confused.

"I think so, are we going to practice it as well?"

"Oh but of course, Evie dear. Then you can also swim very fast, faster than any person with legs. You both also have the power of Invisibility, to make yourself invisible place one hand near your head and clench it into a fist, release it to become visible again. Now let's practice." Alvin said. Then Phillip came back with a bunch of rocks and seaweed, he placed it on the beach.

"Okay, Evie you are first up. Take your hand like this and levitate the grey rock over there." Evie did as she was told and after a few tries she could manage to levitate the rock, David tried to be invisible and it worked out quite well. They also both worked together to freeze and boil water. The next test was to see how fast they could swim. David swam around Azora Island in 3.09 minutes but Evie broke his record with swimming around in only 2.58 minutes. They both spent the rest of the day practising all of their powers. And by the time sunset came, they mastered their powers. Alvin stayed with them on Azora Island. Phillip said he had to go and do some things.

**~Rita's Grotto~**

Nixie and Sirena were busy playing around with their powers when Zac and Lyla surfaced in the pool. They dried off and went to Nixie and Sirena.

"Hey, guys. We have a problem. Evie and David just seem to have vanished." Lyla said worried.

"We can't find them anywhere." Everyone could hear the tension in their voices. "We must search everywhere we can." Sirena wanted to cry. They all stood up and started the search for Evie and David. They searched at the café, on the beach, Zac went to check at Evie's house but no one had seen them. Finally they gave up and went back to the café.

**~At the café~**

The café was packed full of people and Carly struggled to handle everything on her own. For some reason, Nixie and Carly spent the past few days together. Like they have become friends or something. Nixie immediately rushed over and helped Carly with a few orders. Lyla, Sirena and Zac sat down at one table. Nixie came to take their order.

"So, what will it be my valued customers?" Nixie said with a strange accent.

"Uhm, what are you doing Nixie?" Lyla giggled

"Well, I am helping out Carly since David is not here."

"So is that why you are spending so much time with her lately? Oh and we will have 3 fruit frappes thanks."

"Yeah, of course. Coming right up" Nixie scribbled something on a piece of paper and headed to the cool room. Nixie came back with the drinks and gave one to Lyla, Sirena and Zac. She went back to take another order. Zac turned to Lyla, "So what do you really think is the deal with Nixie hanging out with Carly?" Lyla just shook her head.

"I really don't know. They were hanging out before David and Evie disappeared." When they finished their drinks, Zac stood up to go and pay. He gave Nixie the money and said they are going back to Mako, she must join them when she is finished at the café. Sirena and Lyla waited outside, and that's when they both saw it. A dark figure swimming into the deep black ocean.

"What was that?" Lyla's voice changed of tone as she swallowed hard.

"I…I don't know." Then Zac came up and gave Lyla a tight hug from behind. Lyla screamed and turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Zac was already blushing.

"No, it's fine. It's just… we saw that dark shadow again, it was swimming in that direction." She pointed far out in the ocean. Zac held Lyla's hand while they slowly walked towards the beach. They all dove in and swam to Mako. They surfaced in the moon pool. Everyone was shocked!

**~Moon Pool~**

Aquata was crying and Llewelyn tried to comfort her but he was red of anger.

"What happened Aquata?" Sirena swam closer. Llewelyn couldn't keep it in any longer.

"That western merman Phillip kidnapped Leah!" Lyla and Sirena gasped.

"Why would he do that?"

"I have no idea but I am getting my daughter back!" Lyla nudged Sirena's arm and dragged her and Zac to the other end of the Moon pool.

"That is the figure we saw, it was Phillip. And maybe he's got something to do with Evie and David who disappeared?" Zac thought for a while.

"Then we have to find out what Phillip's up to…and fast!" Lyla and Sirena both nodded and Lyla noticed that she was still holding Zac's hand as tight as she could. "Well, I know he wouldn't mind." She thought by herself.

**Please review hope you liked it. Leave reviews to predict what will happen to Leah, maybe one of you could be right! Next chapter coming soon!**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kidnapped

**Sorry for the late update, been kind of busy. hope you enjoy this one and PLEASE REVIEW!**

It was early morning in the Azora moon pool when Evie, David and Alvin woke up with Phillip surfacing the pool with a splash. In his arms he had a beautiful little mermaid with a bright orange tail and golden blonde hair.

"Her name apparently is Leah."

"Where did you get her?" Evie looked angry.

"Well, I got her from the Mako pod. Thought it would warn them. They have betrayed you Evie, remember that."

"Yeah, they did. But to kidnap a little innocent mermaid is a bit… scary." Phillip nodded but then he asked if Evie and David can look after her for the day, tonight, they begin the journey back to Mako.

"And make yourselves ready for the attack of Mako Island in 2 days' time." Alvin warned them.

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on their faces, when they realize we know everything of their little world." Evie had this evil grin spread across her face, she looked at David. He had the same grin on his face.

"And that we are a part of it now… hahaha." David attempted to do his evil laugh but failed. It was 3 hours later and Evie and David were alone in the moon pool. Phillip and Alvin went for a swim.

Leah started crying but Evie was surprisingly good with her. She took Leah in her arms and sang a beautiful song, soon she was asleep and Evie placed her on the rocks just outside the moon pool, which was covered with soft green seaweed and pink sea flowers. And every ten minutes, they splashed her gently with water so that she won't dry out.

"You know, you are very good with children." David smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I adore children, even though she is a mermaid. I still care for her."

"I care for you, Evie." David didn't even know why he said it, it just slipped out. Evie suddenly stopped laughing and frowned.

"What? I thought you had a crush on Sirena?"

"Well, I did, but she betrayed me. She didn't even trust me enough to tell me her secret. But you and I, we came through this thing together. And well, I have always thought that you were cute. It's just…"

"It's okay David, I understand. But what are you saying, are you falling in love with me?" David blushed, his face slowly turned red.

"Yeah, I guess I am." They kissed in the moon pool, their kiss got cut short by Leah, who had woken up and started giggling when they kissed. Evie smiled and also blushed. She lifted Leah up from her bed, then she and David played with her the rest of the afternoon.

**~Meanwhile~**

Llewelyn and Aquata were alone in the Mako moon pool. She was sobbing softly while Llewelyn sat beside her, hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry, Phillip won't do anything to her, we will get Leah back! I promise you that."

"I wish I could believe that Llewelyn. I just have to accept it, she is gone… forever!" now she cried loudly.

Zac, Lyla and Sirena surfaced the moon pool. Sirena spoke first, "We think there is a connection between Evie and David who disappeared and Leah being kidnapped."

"Yeah. Dad, I think that dark figure I saw all the time was Phillip." Lyla swam to her father. Then Zac cut in as well.

"He probably scanned the Island first, but what would he do with Evie and David? Would he kidnap them too?"

"I don't know but no one is out on the reef, we have been all over the place." Sirena said.

"We will find out soon enough. We have to!"

**~At the café~**

Nixie and Carly were exhausted after the day's work. Carly closed the café and she and Nixie walked across the beach, far away from the land. Also far from Mako's direction.

"What do you think could have happened to David and Evie?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. But apparently that western merman I told you about is back in town if you know what I mean." Carly's eyes widened when she heard that.

"What does he want here?" Nixie shrugged her shoulders. They reached the shoreline and they dove in the water and swam to their hideout place behind large rocks deeper into the ocean. Nixie and Carly surfaced and they both relaxed in the warm sea water. Their orange tails glinting in the afternoon sun.

**~Azora Island~**

The sun had just set when David, Phillip, Alvin, Evie and Leah started the journey back to Mako. Evie held Leah in her arms while propelling herself forward with speed swimming. Alvin and Phillip worked together with the western powers to move the boat with them just above on the water. They swam all night with a few stops in between. The sun was just about to rise when they surfaced one last time to see Mako Island in the distance.

"There it is guys… Mako Island."

"Wow, it's beautiful." Evie was stunned, David was just speechless. Phillip took Leah from Evie into his arms.

"Let me take her back to her family. She has suffered enough, but the others will still pay." Alvin, Evie and David started to swim towards land while Phillip took Leah back to Mako.

**~Moon pool~**

The silence was once again broke with Phillip surfacing the moon pool. Aquata screamed of joy when she saw Leah. Phillip swam to her and gave Leah to her.

"Oh, thank you I was so worried."

"Pleasure." Before anyone can say or do something else, Phillip dove under again and swam towards Evie, David and Alvin.

"What was that about?" Sirena wanted to know

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Lyla said.

Llewelyn shook his head, "No, Lyla he is too fast. We can't follow him.

Everyone swam closer to Aquata and smiled at Leah. "At least she's safe now, I hope." Lyla thought by herself.

**Next one coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a long chapter but please read and review!**

Chapter 5: Betrayed

David slowly walked over to the café, with Evie by his side. They entered and the café was packed with people. To his surprize, David saw Nixie taking orders and helping Carly.

"Where on this earth have you been, David?" Carly was angry with him.

"Sorry, I had to go somewhere. I must have told you first." He mumbled 'sorry' again under his breath.

"Okay, I forgive you David, as you can see Nixie helped me while you were gone." Nixie had now also joined the conversation.

"Yeah, it was actually kind of fun." Nixie smiled and passed David his notebook and pen. "But you should get back to work." David nodded and took his book back. On his way to the cool room, he hugged Evie and kissed her on her forehead. Nixie and Carly stared in amazement.

"Whoa, is he dating her now? I thought he had a crush on Sirena, cause I know she has a crush on him."

"Looks like it. Sorry Nixie." Nixie nodded at Carly and headed out of the café. She dove into the ocean and swam to Rita's.

**~Rita's grotto~**

Sirena, Lyla and Zac sat in the grotto and played a new game that Zac brought with him. It was a weird game but it gave Sirena and Lyla a chance to learn more about money and how to work with it. The game was called monopoly and you were supposed to buy properties and build houses or hotels on them. They have been playing for 2 hours now.

"Aren't you girls getting tired of this?" Zac asked while rubbing his eyes.

"No, it's really fun." Lyla said. She reached out and held Zac's hand. Their game got interrupted when Nixie game running into the grotto, she stumbled and almost fell on Lyla.

"Okay, I have good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first?" Nixie exclaimed while trying to get her breath back. Lyla looked confused.

"Uhm, give us the good news first I suppose." She said.

"Evie and David are back at the café. But then the bad news is… Sirena… it looks like David is dating Evie now, I don't know what happened to them while they were gone."

"What? No, that can't be. David is not like that. I refuse to believe it." Sirena snapped. Nixie moved closer to Sirena, gave her a hug and whispered 'I'm sorry' in her ear.

**~Back at the café~**

It was late afternoon when Nixie, Lyla, Zac and Sirena entered the café. They sat down in one of the open tables and Carly came to take their order.

"Would you like to order?" Carly was friendlier than early this morning.

"No, thanks. We just came to check on David and Evie." Carly and Nixie winked at each other. Carly turned around and left in the direction of the cool room. Sirena looked around the café but couldn't see David. Evie was missing too.

"Don't tell me they ran off together." Nixie rolled her eyes.

"Nixie!" Lyla nudged Nixie's arm and gave her a disgusted look.

"What, I'm just asking."

"Look." Zac said and everyone turned around to see David and Evie walking into the café, holding hands. They also laughed purposely loud.

"I think they WANT us to know they are dating." Lyla said with a strange look on her face.

"It's disgusting!" Nixie exclaimed. Sirena stood up and went over to David when Evie kissed him goodbye and left.

"David, could you please walk with me to the beach?" David nodded and followed Sirena out to the beach. The rest of them just sat at the table.

"Why is he going with Sirena?"

"Don't worry they will talk it out."

**~On the beach~**

Sirena spoke first. "David, why are you dating Evie?"

"I thought this might be the topic of conversation." David stopped walking.

"Look Sirena, I liked you. I thought you were different than the other girls, but you don't trust me. Evie does and I am in love with her. I am dating her now. Just accept it Sirena. I hate you now!" David watched as tears built up in Sirena's eyes then he turned around and ran away. Sirena ran over the beach towards the water and dove in.

Just as Nixie, Lyla and Zac came out of the café, they saw David running to the woods. The three turned around and saw Sirena dive into the deep blue ocean.

"What happened now?" Lyla gave a huge sigh.

"Don't know, let's find out." Nixie and Lyla agreed to go and search for Sirena, while Zac go and talk to Evie.

**~Evie's house~**

Evie sat in her back yard, alone. Her parents were on vacation and left her to take care of the house. She wanted to go for a swim but then she saw Zac walking towards her.

"I don't care what you have to say Zac, I am dating David and I'm not taking you back just because you came over here and ask me to forgive…"

"No, Evie. I don't want you back. I am dating Lyla now, I just want to know where you and David were all this time?"

"That has nothing to do with you. I'm just warning you, you're playing with fire Zac Blakely."

"Why do you say that, you don't even know Lyla?"

"Oh but that is where you are wrong. Now get out!" Zac looked puzzled

"What do you mean?"

"I said get out." Zac slowly began walking to the gate and left Evie's house.

**~Moon pool~**

Sirena was in the moon pool, on her own, crying when Lyla and Nixie surfaced. They swam to Sirena.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I am okay? David told me he thought I am different than the other girls, but that I don't trust him. He is dating Evie now and I must accept it. He also said that he hates me now!" Sirena tried to tell them through her sobs. They tried to comfort her but it didn't work. David betrayed her…. But why? What does he have against her?

**Sorry for the sad ending, hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**next chapter coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SOOO SORRY, I updated so long. promise this week there will come lot new stuff, including new stories! please enjoy and remember-FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW please! :)**

Chapter 6: The Mako secret

Nixie woke up early the next morning and headed out to the café to meet Cam. When she entered the café, cam was already waiting for her at a table at the back of the café. He had ordered blueberry pancakes for him and the prawn special for Nixie. Nixie approached the tabled and cam stood up to greet her with a hug and kiss.

"Hi, handsome. Wasn't expecting that." Nixie said when she sat down.

"Well, I have to do something for my girlfriend." Cam smiled as they ate their breakfast.

**~Moon pool~**

Lyla and Sirena woke up later that morning. Sirena felt a bit better than she did last night. Lyla spoke first.

"Come on, let's go see what Nixie's up to." Lyla looked over at Aquata, who had little Leah in her arms, sleeping.

"It's okay, you girls go, Llewelyn and I are going to spend the day on the beach with Leah." Aquata said.

"Okay, we will be back later this afternoon." Sirena smiled as she and Lyla swam out of the moon pool.

**~Back at the café~**

Nixie and Cam were just ready to leave when Lyla and Sirena entered. Sirena tried to be brave but hoped that she wouldn't bump into David today.

"Hey. And where are you two going?" Sirena asked.

"Cam wants to show me something at his house, catch you later." Nixie waved as she and Cam left the café. Then Zac came up behind Lyla and gave her a tight hug from behind. She turned around and hugged him back as they kissed.

"Hey beautiful." Zac said

"Hi, yourself." Lyla said as she took his hand and sat at one of the tables. Sirena got a glimpse of David then decided to go back to Rita's and she also left the café in a hurry.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Lyla, don't tell me you forgot." Lyla looked at Zac with confusion in her eyes until Zac gave the explanation.

"Today is our 3 week anniversary, we have been together for 3 weeks now, and I have arranged a treasure hunt for us. One- because I love treasure hunts, and two- it's under the water, and I know much you love the ocean." He saw Lyla's face lit up

"Aww, Zac you have gone through so much trouble for me. Okay, so where do we start?"

"Here. I got a map for us and it is waterproof." He took a small piece of paper out of his pocket and folded it open. He handed it to Lyla.

"Well, come on. What are we waiting for?" he grabbed Lyla's hand and they walked to the beach together to start the hunt.

**~Evie's house~**

Evie was sitting on her bed with the radio on while she tried to listen to music. Suddenly there came one song that only left two words in her mind.

_Lyla and Zac._

She turned up the volume and listened although she only heard parts of the song, the words were totally focused on Lyla and Zac, and she wants to take revenge. The song was Taylor Swift's "Better than Revenge"

_I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone let's hear the applause _

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage_

_ …_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_…_

_She should keep in mind, keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge!_

_…_

_You might have him but haven't you heard_

_You might have him but I always get the last word!_

Evie turned off the radio when she heard the doorbell ring, she hesitated to open but David's voice could be heard.

"Don't worry Evie it's just me." Evie came down the stairs and opened the door for David. They embraced each other then David spoke again.

"Phillip and Alvin said we must meet them at the back of Mako Island when then the sun sets."

"Okay, what for I thought we are attacking in 2 days."

"Don't know maybe earlier." They both went out to the back yard and went for a swim in the pool.

**~Moon pool~**

There was no one in the moon pool when the sun set. Evie, David, Phillip and Alvin made their way into the moon pool, they dried off and stood outside the moon pool. Evie and David stood there and when they heard someone was coming, Phillip and Alvin turned invisible. Lyla, Nixie, Sirena and Zac surfaced in the moon pool after a long day. They got a huge shock when they saw Evie and David standing there, waiting for them.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Nixie demanded.

"Oh, don't play dumb Nixie. We know everything!" Evie snapped. "And Zac, I know you kept the secret just so that you can be with Lyla." Zac looked confused but before he could reply, David spoke.

"And Sirena, you never trusted me. You only used me to get gigs at the café and blend in with other humans."

"What? No, David it's not true. I..." David held up his hand for silence. Lyla gave Evie a death glare.

"How did you even find out about us?" she asked.

"With the help of our new friends of course." And with that note, Phillip and Alvin released their invisibility. Everyone gasped when they saw the two western mer-people with Evie and David. Phillip stepped forward and spoke.

"We will take over Mako, so be out of here in 2 days when we will return to claim out victory!"

The four of them jumped in. Everyone's eyes widened when Evie and David surfaced with tails, purple and green. The two natural colours of western mer-people. They dove under the water and swam away. Sirena noticed her moon ring started to glow, there was a bright flash of light then words appeared above the moon ring.

_Three is fine but four is more_

_The smallest one will defeat the poor _

_Give the youngest courage ring_

_With help of the queen and king_

_But hurry time will run out_

_And remember, have no doubt _

Everyone stared in amazement. Then Lyla smiled.

"Do, you know what this means? We have to use Leah!"

"Yeah but where will we find a mermaid from the royal queen and king to make the ring?" Sirena asked. Nixie cut in.

"I know someone who can help us! I will be right back!"

She dove under and swam as fast as she could.

**THANKS, NEW ONE COMING QUICKLY**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Moon ring of courage

Lyla, Sirena and Zac waited in the moon pool for Nixie to return. They were still shocked about what happened with Evie and David. After a while Nixie surfaced with another mermaid. But everyone was shocked once again by who it was. CARLY! She also had an orange tail but hers had golden sparkles in it as well.

"Whoa, are you a mermaid?" Lyla asked

"Well, last time I checked." Carly stated

"That's the real reason that I have been spending so much time with her. The café work was just a bonus. So let me tell you how it all started."

**~Flashback~**

Nixie was swimming around and then she saw a glimpse of another orange tail. She decided to follow it, hoping it was Lyla or Sirena that she could scare. The mermaid surfaced in this secret place far away from land. It had rocks covering like a wall so no one could see her. When Nixie surfaced, the mermaid was startled. She turned around and saw that it was Carly.

"Carly, is that you?" Nixie asked confused.

"Yeah, Nixie? I never knew you were a mermaid." Carly was so happy that she found someone like her. The two of them dragged themselves onto the sand, their tails still dipped in the water as Nixie told Carly everything they have been through with being cast out, coming on land, Zac getting powers and also about Rita being a mermaid along with Lyla and Sirena. She told her everything about the western mermen trying to take over Mako with the Trident. Carly listened to her in amazement.

"Wow, that's tough!" she said.

"So, tell me about your background." Nixie said.

"Okay, so I am the child of the royal king and queen but I can't live with them. So because of the mermaid laws, I had to go and live on land. My current parents adopted me when I was 5 years old. They found out about my secret when I was only 9 years old but they promised to keep it safe. I have been living on land with them and every day, I come out to have a little mermaid time for myself."

"That's so cool. You should definitely come and meet Lyla, Sirena and Zac in our mermaid worlds." Carly nodded and they continued to talk about the most random land and sea stories.

**~End of flashback~**

"So yeah, that's how I know Carly. And she can make the moon ring of courage. And her spirit can be used in Leah when we go in to battle." Then Carly cut in.

"Yeah, I would be glad to make the ring. I have the special courage stone with me." She took one pink stone from her necklace that she wore and handed it to Sirena. Zac saw it looks just like the normal stone of the moon ring but it's a bright pink.

"Wow, I never thought I would hold a courage stone in my hand!" Sirena exclaimed. Sirena and Carly swam to Rita's to start making the moon ring of courage. Nixie, Lyla and Zac were alone in the moon pool when Aquata, Llewelyn and Leah surfaced.

"What happened here? I can sense something is wrong." Lyla, Nixie and Zac exchanged looks then Lyla swam forward and told the story.

"Dad, Phillip and his brother Alvin were here… but not alone. They had Evie and David with them. Evie and David are now transformed into western mer-people. They have come to tell us they are taking over Mako in 2 days then we have to be out of the moon pool." Then Nixie joined in on the conversation.

"Well, at least we have a solution. I met another mermaid who lives on land, Carly. She is the child of the king and queen. She and Sirena will make the moon ring of courage, then we can use Leah to defeat them."

"But there can be complications." Aquata stated with a worried look on her face.

"We will do whatever it takes to save this place!" Lyla said, looking around the moon pool.

**~Rita's grotto~**

Sirena and Carly surfaced in the pool and dried off. They went to a place at the back of the grotto and started to make the ring. They used 3 gold coins from Rita, melted in and formed it into a moon ring, using their powers. Carly's powers were much stronger than Sirena's, because she was part of the royal family. Soon they placed the pink stone in the ring and used the powers to finish it off. There was now a bright pink moon ring of courage, lying in a shell box that Sirena made. They hurried back to Mako before being seen by Rita.

**~Moon pool~**

Everyone waited for Carly and Sirena to return, soon they surfaced. Sirena handed the box to Aquata.

"So, I guess you know what we are doing with this?" she asked Aquata. Aquata nodded and smiled.

"That's my sister, nobody and nothing gets her down." Everybody took turns to take a look at the ring. Even Zac was interested in it. When the excitement calmed down, Aquata took the ring and placed it on Carly's finger and lead her to Leah. As the legends state, Carly had to come stand in front of Leah and use the moon ring to switch spirits with her. She focused clearly on Leah.

"Why do they need to switch spirits?" Zac whispered to Lyla.

"Because, Leah is the youngest, but she can't fight at her age. That's way the ring of courage is used. To give her power to someone else so they can fight with Leah's power. If all goes well, Leah and Carly can switch back in a few days." Lyla answered. They watched as there came a bright pink flash.

"Did it work?" Nixie asked

"Don't know, let's find out." Sirena said.

**Please review! hope you enjoyed it, what do you think will happen it Leah and Carly? will they switch? and if so will they be able to switch back? leave your answers in the reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Westerns strike back

There was a bright flash. After a while it died down and Nixie was the first to speak.

"Carly, did it work?" she asked carefully.

"I think so, I feel different. Like there are 2 souls in me." Carly said confused. Aquata smiled.

"Sweetie, that's because there are 2 souls in you, your own and Leah's. Aquata swam closer to Leah's body and said. "For now, this body is dead." She gestured at Leah's body. Zac was struggling to process everything.

"So Leah's body is dead, but her soul in inside Carly?" Everyone nodded at Zac. Lyla turned to him and spoke.

"Carly now has her own powers, but also the powers of the youngest to defeat like we saw in Sirena's moon ring."

"That's just weird, but if it can save us. I'd do anything!" Zac smiled and took Lyla's hand in his.

"You know, you are so special Lyla." He said. He watched as Lyla smiled and turned red.

**~On Mako Island~**

Evie, David, Phillip and Alvin were sitting in the forest on Mako Island. Phillip shook his head and spoke to Alvin, although Evie and David could hear everything, they didn't understand one bit.

"We should have kept Leah, she is the youngest." Phillip stated.

"Well they can't do anything with her unless they have a courage ring." Alvin replied.

"Maybe they can make one Alvin. Ever thought of that?"

"That would require a mermaid from the royal family."

"Yeah, guess so." Phillip stood up and walked deeper into the forest. It was clear that he wanted to be alone. Then Evie turned to Alvin.

"What was that all about?" She said as she looked at David, who got bored and started levitating a rock with his powers. Alvin explained the moon ring of courage to them and what it can do with the youngest mermaid in a pod.

"They would have been able to defeat us if they had that ring." He said. They both nodded. Evie looked at a puddle of water a few meters away from her then also got bored and used her powers to freeze it into a solid block of ice. David laughed and put his arm around Evie as he whispered "I love you." into her ear.

**~At the café~**

Cam got a call from Rita's house phone when he was still at his house. It was Nixie who had called him, she said he must meet her at the café in 10 minutes. So now here he was waiting for Nixie to show up. She sounded very tense over the phone, maybe it's something serious. Nixie arrived just when Cam was about to sit, Nixie pulled him away and back to the old oak tree. Suddenly Cam knew it wasn't good news because last time they sat at the big oak tree, was when Nixie told him about this whole western merman thing going on with Zac.

"Nixie what's wrong, last time you dragged me here was when you…"

"It's okay, Cam. I have good news and bad news. Bad news is that 2 of the western mermen returned and spun a false story to Evie and David. They hate us now and they know everything and…" Cam stopped her.

"Everything? You mean about the mermaids?"

"If you let me finish, I will tell you. They transformed Evie and David into a western mermaid and merman. And they are also taking over Mako tonight. But the good news it we have a solution." Nixie quickly went over the whole story about Carly and the moon ring of courage and how they can use Leah as well to defeat the westerns.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Cam asked, trying to be supportive.

"You can hope tonight goes down well, but here. Take this." Nixie handed him a water proof cell phone, she had borrowed from Rita a few days ago.

"I also have one, I will contact you on it if we need help." Cam smiled and gave Nixie a hug and took her to the café for a smoothie.

**~Moon pool~**

Everyone was covering the reef, searching for the westerns. Carly was the only one left in the moon pool, with her double personality. She felt so weird with kind of being 2 persons in one. There was a splash as Evie surfaced the moon pool and did exactly what Phillip and Alvin taught her. She started to sing. Only this few words will be enough.

_Would you come with me_

_We will swim the deep blue sea_

_Ahhhhhh_

_Come to our side_

_We will change you inside_

_Ahhhhhh_

Then she stopped. She was told to enchant one of the mermaid girls with the enchantment song to get them on the western side but when the mermaid turned around, it was Carly. Her best friend, how could she also have the secret? Suddenly Evie was more convinced than ever to get her revenge. But now she needed to see if the song worked.

"Hi, would you like to come with me? We are going to take revenge on this Island." She said

"I would love to, yeah that sounds good." She swam off with Evie, both sides of her enchanted with the song. While they swam on the reef, Evie thought deeply about her life. How is it that all of her friends and her boyfriend shared this secret, how come not her as well. Did they keep it from her on porpoise? Evie felt unloved, unwanted. There is nothing left for her, but then she remembered David. They have both been pushed away. Maybe we should die together? She thought.

**Please read and Review, also be on the lookout for my new story (Twister of Mako) an be sure t read anreview as well! Next chapter coming soon and drama is not over yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids, or this chapter's reference to h2o just add water! ENJOY!**

Chapter 9: Exposed

**~On Mako Island~**

Phillip, Alvin and David waited on Mako for Evie to return, hopefully with an enchanted mermaid. Evie and Carly surfaced and David choked on his breath when he saw Carly surface.

"I didn't know she was one of them, I didn't even know she was a mermaid!" he exclaimed

"Me neither. That's why I am more determined than ever to take over them. Why do they all have the secret but no one bothered to share it with us?" Evie became red of anger then Alvin stepped closer to Carly.

"Phillip, you might want to take a look at this." Alvin said. Phillip stood closer.

"Carly would you mind going into the water quickly? Just one step into the water should be enough?" Alvin said, Carly nodded and took 3 steps back on the beach and into the water. 10 seconds later, she fell down on her tail and Phillip and Alvin went to her. David and Evie watched from a distance but soon also came to see what's going on.

"Look, she has gold in her tail and in her hair." Alvin said to Phillip and they both knew what it meant.

"She is part of the royal family." Phillip said, then his gaze fell onto her ring.

"And she has a moon ring of courage! We did the right thing by bringing her to our side." He said. Carly cut them both off as they tried to speak.

"May I get out of the water now?" she asked them already dragging herself out.

"Oh yeah, sorry Carly. Wait a minute… are you Leah by any chance?"

"Yes." Carly answered but part of her declined.

"No, I am Carly…No, Leah...No, Carly." Phillip stopped her and nodded his head.

"Don't worry, I understand Carly. Okay, here is the plan for today." Phillip started.

"We said they have to be out of the moon pool by tonight, but we will go there at noon. First Carly and Alvin will go to the entrance of the moon pool when everyone is there. They will probably stay there for as long as possible. Then Carly, you will use your moon ring of courage to seal the entrance to the moon pool, so that no one can come out. Next we will again use the moon ring to open the land entrance to the moon pool and 'fall' in." Phillip said as everyone listened carefully then Alvin spoke.

"We can work together with our powers to take over them and make them all westerns. And we can even make them suffer if you like."

"Can't we get like scientists to come with us and expose them?" Evie asked.

"No, if we expose them, it won't be long until they catch us."

"We can escape. Back to Azora Island maybe." David said clearly keen to go through with the plan.

"I guess. There is no reason they would come to search Azora Island, it's too far away." Phillip smiled evilly.

"Well okay then. I know a scientist from the lab in town. I will go tell him they have to scuba dive around Mako." Evie said. She dove into the water and swam back to land.

**~Moon pool~**

Lyla, Nixie, Sirena, Aquata and Llewelyn were in the moon pool. Zac and Carly still had school today. But no one has seen Carly since last night. Hopefully nothing happened to her. Everyone knew that today was the take-over day. They have been forced to leave the moon pool by tonight.

"This is the safest place for us. Where will go now?" Sirena cried as she swam to Aquata.

"We are going to fight to save this place Sirena." Llewelyn said as he swam closer and gave Sirena a hug.

"Yeah, remember we have Carly slash Leah on our team." Lyla said. Then Lyla started to worry.

"Guys, what happened to the rest of the pod? Since this morning, I haven't seen one mermaid from our pod." Aquata looked around and saw something scribbled onto the cave wall.

_"__The westerns are taking over again_

_We believe you can fight to save Mako_

_Until then, it is safe for the pod to stay else where_

_Please be careful_

_Love from the whole Mako pod"_

Aquata read it out loud to everyone in the moon pool. Llewelyn decided to go and get some fresh air. He swam out of the moon pool and swam further than what he expected, soon he was in the middle of the ocean.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and splash in the moon pool as 4 scuba divers came through the opening of the cave and surfaced in the moon pool. Just after they swam in, a solid metal door was placed in the opening. All 4 mermaids and were now trapped. The scuba diver's leader climbed out and the mermaids tried their powers but the other 3 people captured them.

"Real live mermaids. I didn't think it was possible to make such and extraordinary discovery." The leader was a woman but the others were all men. The woman's name was Chelsea and she had long dark hair now soaked in water.

"How did you find out?" Nixie demanded

"That's not important, we won't hurt you young mermaid. But this is a huge scientific breakthrough." Chelsea explained. She examined the cave and called one of the divers out. She mumbled something but only Sirena was close enough to hear.

"We are going to break this cave wall at the back open and place a door. Then we can keep them here for observation."

"No, you can't do that!" Sirena screamed

"Get started now, you have a special meeting remember." Chelsea said to the diver. She seemed to ignore Sirena's scream. He got in the water and the divers outside opened the metal door just enough for him to swim through.

"What are your names?" the woman asked them. First they were all quiet but the woman did not stop asked they answered in a row.

"Lyla."

"Sirena."

"Aquata, Sirena's sister."

"Nixie."

"That is lovely, now get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." Chelsea said.

**Sorry everyone but the book is revenge, so there has to be lots of drama and obviously revenge! Next chapter coming soon...**

**Remember to Favourite, Follow and Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Survival is not always easy

Evie, David and Carly waited deep in the forest of Mako while Phillip and Alvin had a meeting with one of the scientists.

"Hi, you are Phillip right? And Alvin?" they both nodded.

"We found out about this huge discovery and thought it would mean a lot to science. There is a cave here." Alvin said and gestured to the land entrance.

"If you break through here, you will be lead to that little pool of the mermaids." Phillip said very subtle, not giving away their own secret.

"Thank you we will definitely make work of that." The diver said. He watched as Phillip and Alvin disappeared in the forest, then he went back to the pool. Phillip, Alvin, Evie, David and Carly made themselves invisible and swam as fast as they could back to where it was safe. Evie first wanted to make a stop at Zac's before they return to Azora Island.

**~Zac's house~**

Zac was working on homework when Evie came in. He jumped up from his chair and started lifting his hand to use his powers. Evie stopped him before he could do anything.

"No, Zac, I have just come to tell you that we are leaving and you should watch your back, no more swims to Mako now." Evie said, starting to smile.

"What do mean?" he asked

"We have called scientists. They are on Mako, they have already discovered Lyla, Nixie, Sirena and her sister. They will discover you as well. If you are not careful."

"WHAT?! Scientists? Really Evie, that's your plan? You are a freaken mermaid too!" Zac started to scream now.

"That's why we are leaving. Me, David, Phillip, Alvin and Carly." Zac looked up immediately when he heard Carly's name. As if Evie read his mind she told him that Carly has now come to their side, along with her double personality.

"Why are you doing this Evie?"

"To get my revenge, that's why! Zac you don't know how it feels losing the people you love. So now you will know! Goodbye, forever!" Evie turned around and left Zac's house. The sun was already setting, there wouldn't be enough time for him to go to Mako without being caught. He will rescue them tomorrow. Zac wanted to go to the café but remembered that since David and Carly weren't there, they had to close the café. But he dove in and swam to Rita's.

**~Rita's grotto~**

Rita was busy sorting out her files for the next day at school when she heard a splash. She turned around just as Zac rushed through the cave.

"Hi, I have really bad news." He said, Rita's smile was starting to fade.

"What is it? Zac you look worried."

"Well I have every reason to be!" Zac screamed. Since Rita had no idea, he told her everything about Evie and David being transformed into western mer-people and wanting to take over Mako.

"But now, to have their revenge, they have called scientists and exposed Lyla, Nixie, Sirena and her sister!"

"Yeah, this is bad. But maybe we can do something. I will call the lab tomorrow and tell them one of my students loves science and would like to come see the newest discovery. Then let Cam know he must scuba dive down to see if there is any way out. Come let me know, and be careful around Mako." Rita said. Zac nodded and dove back into the pool and went to his house. He texted Cam on what happened and what he must do. Cam replied simply with a smiley face and a thumbs up. Zac smiled and went to bed.

It was already late, but the lab was open 24 hours a day. So she dialled the number and a receptionist answered.

"Hello this is MARINO'S. The best marine lab of today! How may I help you?" the woman asked.

"Thank you, I would like to speak to Dr. Brown please?" Rita answered.

"Chelsea is out at the moment, but I can put her through on her mobile cell phone." There was a few seconds of ringing then a woman picked up.

"This is Dr. Chelsea Brown, may I help you?"

"Hi, I am Rita Santos. Principal of Sun Coast High School. I heard about your latest discovery." The woman cut her off.

"How did you find out, okay is doesn't matter just promise you will keep quiet. It has to still stay a secret?"

"One of my students told me. And yes, we will keep quiet. I just want to know if it was possible if the student, Zac Blakely could see the mermaids tomorrow, he just loves discovering new things." Chelsea thought a moment but then spoke again.

"Yeah sure, it's fine. But NO photos and he can't tell anyone!"

"Thank you, and he will promise to keep it a secret."

"Okay then, tomorrow 8 A.M sharp." Rita smiled as she put her phone down and texted Zac.

"Tomorrow 8 A.M. Be careful. Rita."

**~Moon pool~**

Chelsea gave the mermaids something to drink so they could fall asleep and couldn't hear the people breaking through the cave wall. It was only the scuba divers who did the job. They broke through the back of the cave and found themselves in another cave, it was the one that lead to the Island. They also broke through that and by the next morning, there was 2 doors placed in each opening of the cave. The divers went back to the lab for their own jobs while Chelsea stayed there. The girls woke up and saw that there are now doors where caves should be.

"What have you done?" Nixie said looking at the cave.

"It's just easier to keep you here and now we have easy access to this pool thing of yours."

"Moon pool." Lyla mumbled.

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Sirena begged

"I am sorry, but the discovery is too huge to quit now. So tell me, how long have you been mermaids?"

"All our lives." Then one of the doors opened and someone walked through. He stopped in his footsteps when he saw the girls. They are captured here. It's not right.

**Hope you enjoyed! Next one coming soon!**

**Remember to review your thoughts.. :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Trust me, believe me.

"Hi, you must be Zac Blakely. Welcome to our latest discovery." Chelsea said.

"It's a pleasure to be here. I never knew they actually exist." Zac lied.

"Up until yesterday, they didn't." Chelsea's phone rang and she went out to get it.

"I will be back in a moment, just don't take any photo's please." She said before she left.

"I won't, promise." Zac called after Chelsea. When he was sure the coast is clear he ducked down and talked to Lyla.

"Get us out of here, Zac!" Lyla almost cried.

"Don't worry I will, but just pretend that you don't know who I am. The school gave me a week off to hang around here and check you out. But that's not really what I'm going to do. I'm just going to make sure they don't expose you to the world and that they won't hurt you."

"Thanks Zac, I love you." Lyla said reaching out to hold his hand but Zac pulled away quick enough.

"Hey, I can't get wet now."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Then Chelsea came back and talked to Zac.

"So I hear you will be spending the week here with us. Great, we are going to start by learning more about their past. Where do they come from, and also they have these amazing powers over water that needs explaining. Then we are going to figure out how they get their tails and just how they live and exist." She sounded very excited. Then she and Zac sat next to the moon pool and questioned them. Zac made sure he is safe from the water.

"So, how do live here in the ocean, I really want to learn about your past. And I promise we won't tell anyone."

"Fine." Nixie mumbled

"The full moon has to do with everything, every full moon we are here in the moon pool and when the moon passes over, the water starts bubbling and our powers get renewed. We have powers to move things, freeze and boil water and to become invisible." Nixie said, then Lyla took over.

"We are born with tails, but some people years ago came on Mako and fell in here, they got transformed into mermaids. Since then the land entrance to here has been locked up."

"Fascinating, and what does the moon do actually?"

"It fills our souls with moonlight and that gives us powers, we can also communicate with dolphins and we have mermaid school."

"And what do you learn in mermaid school?"

"We learn how to control our powers, and also when we finish our studies, we get our moon rings which stores the power of the moon and can be used for magic if you don't have the full moon." And so she kept asking questions which the girls answered, at first they did not want to tell everything. But they knew they weren't getting anywhere with just keeping quiet.

**~Azora Island~**

Phillip, Alvin, David, Evie and Carly were in the Azora moon pool. Far away from Mako Island. Phillip made sure the shells that were still in the moon pool, including the one to reverse the enchantment, were stashed away on the beach.

Llewelyn swam further than he expected, he couldn't see Mako anymore. Instead he saw a familiar Island, one that he never wanted to see again. Azora Island, it was where he turned himself western and took over the Azora pod as their new leader. He swam to see if there was anyone but there was no one on the beach. He saw all the shells are dumped there, somebody is here, he took one shell and dove back down to the moon pool where he saw everyone.

"What are you doing here?" Phillip wanted to know.

"Carly? What are you doing here?" Llewelyn asked.

"She came to our side." David said

"No, she's enchanted, I can tell." Llewelyn lifted the shell to blow.

"No, don't you dare….." But it was too late, Llewelyn blew the shell and Carly was no longer enchanted.

"What happened? Dad? She swam closer and hugged Llewelyn.

"Are you her dad?" Evie asked confused.

"No, she has two persons inside of her. My daughter Leah is one of them." Llewelyn answered.

"You have to listen, I have to tell you the truth! Evie- Zac didn't keep it from you to be with Lyla, he wanted you to be safe and it would have been better for you not to know. And David- Sirena missed singing with her sister that's why she wanted to sing, and so that she could sing with you. She's madly in love with you!"

"Don't listen you two, it's a trap." Alvin tried.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Evie turned around and swam to her spot in the moon pool.

"Please you have to trust me, believe me!?" Llewelyn tried but they didn't listen.

"We can't go back, we have exposed them. Lyla, Nixie, Sirena and her sister." David said.

"What? That's my wife you are talking about, and you will pay!" He glared at Phillip and Alvin then turned back at Evie and David.

"I am telling the truth, please think about it." Then he dove down and swam to the beach, he will just have to live here and see what they do next because going back to Mako wasn't an option anymore.

**There are more to come. will David and Evie come back or stay on Azora? What will happen to the girls? Will Zac also get captured?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Finding out the truth

Evie couldn't sleep the night, she swam out of the moon pool on Azora Island and went to the beach. She saw Llewelyn walking towards the forest and ran up to him.

"Llewelyn." She called. He turned around and smiled when he saw Evie.

"Yes, Evie?"

"I want to talk about what you said earlier. Is everything we thought not true?"

"Yes, Phillip wants to get back at us for destroying him. I'm the one who started this western thing, I was the leader of this pod. A while ago we wanted to take over Mako. And I didn't realize what I did until I killed Lyla, my own daughter. I came to the good side and saved Lyla and the rest of the western pod fled."

"I didn't know. I…I'm so sorry. What are we going to do know? They have already been exposed." Evie turned and saw David coming up to her.

"Hi, thought you might be here. You couldn't sleep either?" Evie shook her head. She told David what Llewelyn told her.

"So what know?" David looked at Llewelyn.

"Come on. Evie, go and get Carly. We can begin swimming to Mako, we will go and save them and demand that nobody tells the world what they saw." Evie rushed to the water and dove in. She surfaced and woke Carly to come with her. They came back on the beach and started heading in Mako's direction.

**~Moon pool~**

It was late in the night but Chelsea loved to hear about the lives of these wonderful mermaids. Zac was still there and he pretended that he knew nothing about this world and that he was very interested in learning more.

"And for how long has mermaids existed?"

"We have been around for centuries."

"And does mermen exist or is it just mermaids?" Chelsea didn't seem to notice that the girls glanced at Zac.

"Well, mermen do exist but we don't hang out around them ever since there was a war between us a thousand years ago."

"A war? Between mermaids and mermen?" Chelsea said and the girls all nodded.

"I will be back tomorrow, get some sleep. And you better go home as well Zac." Zac and Chelsea got up and left the cave. The girls were now alone in the moon pool. They decided the previous night that they are going to escape tonight. they can't reveal any more of their secrets. They all got out of the moon pool and dried off. When they all got their legs back, they ran out of the cave and found themselves looking at Chelsea and Zac.

"What the…? How did you…?" Chelsea stared at the girls. They wanted to run but Chelsea gave a yell and 2 men came and tried to capture them but they were too quick. Sirena and Nixie used their powers and sent both of the men flying through the air.

"Zac, little help please?" Lyla called Zac just as Chelsea grabbed hold of her. Zac used his own powers on Chelsea and she let go of Lyla. On that moment Evie, David, Carly and Llewelyn surfaced Mako Island and saw what is happening. They dragged themselves onto the beach and dried off but no one saw them. Chelsea pressed something on her cell phone and 4 men came out of nowhere and grabbed the four girls but David, Evie, Carly and Llewelyn were invisible and ran towards the men, they released their invisibility and there broke a fight out. There were now four men trying to capture Nixie, Sirena, Evie, David, Llewelyn and Carly. Zac and Lyla dragged Chelsea back to the moon pool. They both jumped in and took her with them. When Chelsea surfaced, Zac and Lyla were beside her.

"Zac, you are a merman." Chelsea's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, we all are part of this, but we are here to protect mermaids and mermen. And we are not going to let you expose us." Zac said.

"Yeah, we will fight to save our kind, and this place." Lyla said looking around the moon pool. There was a loud zap above them and Lyla looked at Zac.

"That sounds like the Trident. What's happening there?" She asked. A few minutes later, Nixie and Sirena came in.

"Good news- Llewelyn brought the Azora Trident back. He stole it from Phillip. Bad news is, he just zapped the men, all four of them are dead." Zac and Lyla came out again and dried off.

"I can't believe what I am seeing." Chelsea exclaimed as she got out of the moon pool and dried herself with a towel and all four the teens looked at her.

"Please Dr. brown. Don't tell anyone what you saw here. Just leave us alone and let our kind be free. We won't be any harm." They all pleaded until Chelsea gave in.

"Okay, but I will need more men so come and remove this door and replace the cave walls, so then don't be here for a while, but if I find one of you here then I will keep you captured." Chelsea saw how everyone's faces lit up and they rushed and hugged her. They all went out of the cave and onto Mako Island.

**Story is not finished yet!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Relationships

Lyla, Sirena and Zac were in Rita's grotto when they heard a splash. Then Evie and David surfaced and came in. Nixie was with Cam and Carly was with Aquata and Llewelyn at her special place where they turned her back into two persons and to get Leah's spirit back into her body. Back to the grotto.

"Hey guys." Evie said softly, her voice was full of guilt. Evie took Zac and Lyla to one side of the room and spoke with them, while David took Sirena's hand and they sat down on Rita's chairs in her grotto.

"Zac, I am so sorry. I should have never trusted Phillip, I just got so mad when you left me and started to date Lyla. I am sorry."

"No, Evie. I am sorry, I never meant to steal Zac from you, we just fell in love." Lyla said softly.

"Evie, I forgive you. And I will still be dating Lyla but I really want us to stay friends." Zac said.

Evie nodded. "Yes, I would like that, and Lyla, I hope we can become friends as well. I will find another guy but you are very lucky to have Zac, I hope it works out."

"Thank you Evie."

"Yeah, Thanks." Lyla and Zac stepped forward and they both hugged Evie.

"Sirena, I am so sorry. I was overpowered by jealousy, I honestly thought you just came here for the gigs at the café. And that I was just an extra but I really do like you Sirena. The thing with Evie, we talked it out last night, we don't even like each other. Why we dated I don't even know. "

"It's okay David. I like you too. I thought you betrayed me when you and Evie started dating and I just couldn't handle it." David leaned towards Sirena and kissed her, and on that moment Zac, Lyla and Evie came back and started clapping hands and laughing.

"Okay, time to get serious. What's going to happen with me and David?" Evie said.

"Well, after they replaced the cave in the moon pool, next full moon we have to get you two in the moon pool and you will transform back. We can't take the chance of having more mermaid-ness in the group. It will be more difficult to keep the secret. Chelsea said we can go back in 3 days." Lyla said. Then Sirena finished the sentence.

"And the next full moon is in 4 days." She said.

"It will be sad to be human again, after all we have learned, we can still come and visit on Mako right?" David asked.

"Of course, we will still hang out on land, and Sirena needs to sing at the café every night."

"I'm going to miss being a mermaid." Evie said, wiping a tear off her face.

"You can swim with us any time okay." Lyla comforted Evie.

Cam and Nixie walked over to his house while they were in deep conversation.

"Do you really think the scientist will keep quiet on you?" Cam asked her.

"I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore."

"If she promised she would keep quiet you're just going to have to take her word."

"Well, I don't trust a lot of land people Cam." Nixie said.

"You trust me." Cam said holding her hand.

"Yeah, well you're my boyfriend and I love you." Nixie said giving a faint smile.

"That's what I like to hear." Cam stopped and kissed her before walking back to his house. Nixie walked over to the beach and dove in. she swam to Rita's and everyone told her what had happened with Evie and David while she was gone.

**~On Mako Island~**

Chelsea got 3 of her trustworthy men to help with the cave. They replaced the doors again with the cave walls that the originally broke out and they also removed the metal door from the moon pool entrance. The men kept on asking why they had to do this but Chelsea refused to tell them. She made a promise to the mermaids to keep them safe. And even though it is the biggest discovery of the century, Chelsea was not the type of person to betray someone or go back on her word. They finished everything and cleaned the Island then they dove in and went back to the Marine Lab. Chelsea said she will catch up with the men in a minute, she quickly dove back to the moon pool and took a piece of paper from her waterproof bag. She placed in on a rock and swam back. When she entered her office she called the number she had for Zac Blakely and told him everything was safe now and she will leave them alone. That night Lyla, Nixie, Sirena and Zac swam back to the moon pool and when they surfaced they saw the note. Zac swam closer and read it out loud.

_Sorry about everything_

_Promise I will leave you to be free_

_If there is ever anything you need_

_I will gladly help_

_Be safe_

_Chelsea_

It was the best news they could have ever had. Now they were safe from scientist but who knows what will happen next?

**That was the last story chapter but the epilogue is coming soon so please stay tuned. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Epilogue

It was now 1 week after all the drama and the previous night was a full moon. Evie and David had to be in the moon pool that night, Carly also used the moon ring of courage while they were in the moon pool and the next day Evie and David were back to normal. They are living their lives on land but they are still friends with the mermaid group.

Leah is also back with her family. Llewelyn went back to Azora Island and zapped Phillip and Alvin with it. They died instantly and after that Llewelyn made sure the Azora Trident was destroyed once and for all. He returned back to Mako but the Mako pod has not come back yet.

Evie found a new guy and they are becoming very close but there is something strange about him, Evie decided to shake it off before she causes more drama. He turned up at school a while ago, his name is Brady. Evie and Brady are now friends but they are starting to like one another.

Cam is still with Nixie, they are making the relationship work as Nixie and Sirena come on land very often, Nixie hangs out with Cam, and sometimes he even goes to scuba dive with Nixie. As for Sirena, she sings at the café every night and she and Aquata write songs together that she sings. Sirena and David are also now both madly in love.

Lyla and Zac are dating and they swim together every day. They are always together, Zac goes to school during the day and the afternoon he always spent out at sea, he is also still friends with Evie but he is happy that she found someone else too.

Aquata and Llewelyn are one big happy family as they are soon celebrating Leah's first birthday. Well in mermaid years, which works a little differently. They are also planning to see if they can create another moon pool on the other side of the Island, to make it easier if the pod retunes again. Llewelyn and Aquata are also the new leaders of the Mako pod. Because they are married and have a child.

Chelsea went back to her life and she never told anyone what she saw on Mako. Everyone wanted to know what the big news was but Chelsea just said it was a rare dolphin but it had died from old age. She kept her secret and from time to time she would see splashes in the distance, and then she thought back of her time she had spent with them. Although she didn't make a scientific breakthrough, she made a lot of people happy, and she was grateful to that.

Carly is back to normal, with only one personality inside of her. She still works at the café, but she lives with her adoptive parents on land and spends most of her time out on Mako, she is also with them in the moon pool every full moon. Carly is still single but it doesn't bother her when she has so much great friends around her.

Everyone was happy and everything was fine, but a life without drama, is no life at all. When there is no up's and down's in a world, then you have to start worrying.

**That's it, story is finished, but there are more stories to come. So stay tuned and Read fanfiction**

**Hope you enjoyed it so far. love you all! :)**


End file.
